


Мирный человек

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Экс-фине в соулмейт-вселенной и боль, и страдания, и никто не будет счастлив, как того заслуживает.Звучит, как канон.





	Мирный человек

**Author's Note:**

> У меня своё видение соулмейтов, и вообще пишу, как хочу. Каждой твари по паре - слишком скучно, да и не верится в это особо.

— Шантарам! Шантарам!  
Хиёри смеётся. Нагиса — пугается. Каждый прожитый до этого момента день отпечатан на внутренней стороне век, и стоит закрыть глаза, как окунаешься. В круговерть пряных, печальных, лучезарных воспоминаний. В бесконечность на бесконечное количество раз пересказанных историй, перечитанных сказок, перевёрнутых и изорванных страниц.  
В эпицентр неутихающего урагана эмоций, который вот-вот сорвёт крышу с ветхой хижины; только и останется, что испуганно прижимать к себе собаку и молиться, чтоб трава Страны Оз была такой же мягкой, как в детстве.  
— Хиёри-кун, перестань!  
— Нет, нет, Нагиса-кун! Не перестану!  
Хиёри замирает. Сейчас глубокая ночь, и комната, которая раньше принадлежала им двоим, а уже долгое время — лишь одному, наполнена тревогой и лунным светом.  
Глаза Хиёри искрятся безумием отчаявшегося путника посреди жгучей пустыни. Нагиса насилу сглатывает ком в горле. Он бессилен и печален, и они оба ничего не могут с этим поделать.  
— Всё ещё болит, да, Нагиса-кун? — Хиёри подлетает к нему, хватает за руки, и их лица так близко, что они соприкасаются носами. — Расскажи, каково это. Расскажи ещё раз! Напоследок! — Он улыбается, но вот-вот заплачет. Нагиса поджимает губы и хочет отвернуться, но тёплые ладони сдавливают его щёки. Хиёри впивается в них ногтями.  
— Зачем? Это не имеет значения. Боль давно притупилась.  
И то верно — она куда глуше, нечётче, и Нагиса рад этому. Ногтями Хиёри царапает виски, тянет волосы, а следом закрывает глаза и обнимает.  
— Хватит, Хиёри-кун. Я же обещал тебе. И я обязательно вернусь — ничего не бойся.  
Он гладит горячий затылок, волосы цвета молодой листвы цедит пальцами. Про себя ведёт в голове отсчёт, и на шестой такт Хиёри, наконец, вздрагивает.  
Плачет безмолвно, не роняя и звука, и отчаянно крепко цепляется за Нагису.  
Они ни за что не хотят отпускать друг друга.  
  
 _— О-о-о!  
Он был похож на мальчишку из воскресной школы. Белоснежная, под горло застёгнутая рубашка, шорты с яркими лентами подтяжек, гольфы и глянцевые носки выходных туфель. Высок для двенадцати лет, астенически сложен, совершенно откровенен в своей лучезарной улыбке и теплоте приветственного рукопожатия. Странный цвет волос оттенял не менее удивительные глаза; Хиёри жмурился, потому что солнечно. А Нагиса заметил, что этими чудесными глазами он смотрит не на него — вскользь.  
— Так ты, значит, один из «них», да?  
Нагиса кивает. Его не задевает подобное обращение. Он привык. Отец давно рассказал ему обо всём, обо всех, и, главное, — о себе.  
Безмолвно жмёт руку в ответ, скромно тянет губы в улыбке, пытаясь подражать.  
— Расскажешь, каково это?  
Отголоски страха тонут в хрустальной звонкости чужого голоса. Нагиса не уверен, что именно так нужно начинать знакомство, но — не против. Ему нравится то, что он видит; тот, кто стоит перед ним. Ему нравились люди, которые сопровождали его, и высокий мужчина за спиной… ох, как же? Хиёри Томоэ? Да. И высокий мужчина, что стоял за спиной Хиёри и смотрел на них обоих.  
У него нет выбора, кроме как принять всё это. И острый осколок боли, томящийся где-то на дне желудка. _  
  
— На что похоже?  
Они сидели посреди гостиной, обнимая подушки, одновременно дуя на горячий чай; в их глазах мелькали сцены сочной рекламы на беззвучном телеэкране.  
— Тебе это правда так интересно, Хиёри-кун?  
— Конечно же!  
Хиёри льнёт к нему, трётся лбом о плечо. Нагиса не понимает, почему должен рассказывать — можно ведь промолчать? Но губы размыкаются всякий раз, когда Хиёри требует ответов; нездоровая потребность высказываться, говорить, говорить, говорить с ним без остановки, объяснять, описывать, подбирать слова.  
— Это больно. — Нагиса кладёт ладонь себе на грудь: со временем осколок боли переместился в район сердца. — Надоедает, словно незаживающая рана. Иногда мне неудобно спать на левом боку. А ещё…  
Он замолкает, потому Хиёри чуть сильнее сжимает его руку.  
— Прости. Мне перестать?  
— Нет. — Вертит головой; его волосы щекотно лезут в лицо, и Нагиса приглаживает их. — Продолжай.  
— Хм, что ж. Иногда мне снятся странные сны. Обычно я их не помню, но эти — особенные. Мне кажется, я знаю, какой у этого человека голос. Но его звук похож на искажённую запись, так что сложно сказать, мужчина это или женщина.  
— Вам ведь не обязательно встречаться, да? Можно же прожить друг без друга? Этот человек ведь может быть кем угодно! — Нагиса замирает: впервые он видит в этих прекрасных глазах, что столь внимательно всматриваются в его лицо, такую нездоровую заинтересованность. Лишь растерянно кивает, неуверенный. — Его возраст, национальность, место жительства, внешность, манера речи, вредные привычки, болезни, материальный достаток…!  
Хиёри прикусывает язык и морщится. Отсаживается от Нагисы, опускает голову и прикрывает рот рукой.  
— …это мофет бы… Как больно!  
Его поведения всегда были внезапными. А ещё Хиёри ненавидел и любил с улыбкой, и Нагиса, к своему стыду, до сих пор не научился различать. Он не ребёнок — юноша, но мотивы, причины-следствия человеческих поступков по-прежнему неведомы.  
— Профти, не надо было спрафифать. Я ведь… — Хиёри поднимает на него взгляд, как у затравленной псины: он напуган. Облизывает губы, пачкает вульгарно-красным отпечатком. — Я ведь чай не смогу допить, Нагиса-ку-ун!  
  
Нагиса часто задавался вопросом: когда было положено начало, в тот ли самый вечер? Начало схождению с ума, нездоровой опеке, обещаниям, бессонным ночам, первым поцелуям, украдким попыткам спать вместе за границами минувшего детства, на пороге подстёгивающей юности. Он знал, что интересен. Он знал, что привлекал его внимание, а каждое произнесённое слово поглощалось с ополоумевшей жадностью.  
Нагиса, если честно, не придавал значения тупой, ноющей боли.  
 _— Ты должен научиться жить с этим, мальчик мой._  — Звук родного голоса, зависший на границе памяти и осознания потери, всегда успокаивал.  _— Вы можете никогда не встретиться. Один может умереть раньше другого. Не позволяй себе гнаться за неизвестностью, иначе рискуешь потерять всё, что приобрёл._  
Нагиса совершенно не придавал значения этой боли. Но, кажется, Хиёри слишком цеплялся за одно лишь её существование.  
— Ты знал, Нагиса-кун? Теншоуин такой же. Удивительно, да?  
Он так солнечно улыбался, говоря такие печальные вещи, что Нагисе было тяжело на него смотреть.  
— Но я слышал, что его партнёр умер лет десять назад. Не знаю, как, но родители смогли отыскать этого человека. Ха, представляешь! — Хиёри откинулся на стуле, запрокинул голову и взгляд к потолку. Они вдвоём в опустевшем классе, Тсумуги должен был подойти с минуты на минуту. — Это была какая-то сорокалетняя полячка, которая сошла с ума и перебила всю свою семью и в итоге повесилась. И наверняка потому, что на свет появился наш Эйчи-кун. Вот ведь незадача! Кто бы мог подумать, что наследник семейства Теншоуин был обречён на союз с подобным жалким созданием.  
Хиёри смеялся тихо, злобно, а Нагиса морщился, усилием заставляя себя отвести от него взгляд.  
— Наверное, с тех пор Эйчи-кун и прописался в больнице…  
— Ох, вот вы где! — Тсумуги оборвал Хиёри на полуслове, распахнув дверь. Он был взволнован, растрёпан, а мелькнувший за его спиной Эйчи заботливо пригладил тому непослушные кудри.  
— Пойдёмте, у нас мало времени.  
Весь путь до актового зала Нагиса чувствовал на себе гнетущий взгляд Хиёри. Мысль, порождённая прерванной вторжением фразой, одновременно посетила их обоих: столь ли сильно смерть и эмоциональные потрясения одного заставляют страдать другого?  
А есть шанс умереть следом? Отец ничего об этом не говорил. Знал ли вообще?  
Эйчи болезненно закашлялся, стоило им переступить порог, скинуть сумки.  
— Эйчи-кун, может, перенесём? — Тсумуги обеспокоен. Он поддевает тонкое запястье Эйчи пальцами, словно высчитывает пульс.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Давайте начнём.  
  
— Надо был послушать Тсумуги-куна, Эйчи-кун.  
Нагиса заботливо придерживал его голову, баюкал ладонью затылок, скользил мягким полотенцем на лбу, бледным щекам. Эйчи сидел на полу, прижавшись к товарищу, и прозрачный взгляд его метался от одной фигуры на сцене к другой.  
Чистейшее пение, а капелла заполняло пустующий безэховый зал до самого потолка, и они оба, отдыхая, наслаждались зрелищем. Эйчи дышал тяжело и редко; Нагисе казалось, что его клонит в сон, но Эйчи закрывал глаза лишь для того, чтоб иной раз проникнуться очередной доведённой до идеального завершения нотой. Но вот поморщился, с тихим шипением уткнулся в грудь Нагисы и тонкими пальцами сжал свою рубашку в районе сердца.  
— Эйчи-кун, может, позвонить твоему врачу? — Нагиса обнимает крепко, не переставая полотенцем стирать пот с висков.  
— Нет, пройдёт.  
Он замолкает, собираясь с силами, и в тот же миг смолкают Хиёри и Тсумуги. Замирают на сцене, бросают в их сторону обеспокоенные взгляды. Нагиса качает головой, мол, всё в порядке, безмолвно просит их не отрываться от репетиции.  
— «В любой жизни, как бы полно или, наоборот, убого она ни была прожита, нет ничего мудрее неудачи и нет ничего яснее печали».  
Нагиса удивлённо моргает. Эйчи выпрямляется, приходя в себя, мягко отстраняет его руку с полотенцем.  
— Грегори Робертс, Нагиса-кун, «Шантарам». Я давал тебе эту книгу.  
Нагиса кивает, припоминая. Стыдно признаться, но он не дочитал её до конца — потому что Хиёри отобрал. Сказал, что ему тоже интересно, а после так и не вернул.  
— Прости. Мне стоит её отдать.  
— Нет, — Эйчи устало трёт шею. — Можешь оставить себе. Надеюсь, ты прочитал, потому что слишком многое оттуда можно подчерпнуть о нас. Например…  
Он интригующе смолкает, заставляя Нагису обратиться в слух. Прекрасный дуэт Хиёри и Тсумуги — на периферии, и боковое зрение дразнят их охваченные неярким светом подвижные силуэты.  
— Например: «В древних санскритских легендах говорится о любви, предопределенной кармой, о существовании связи между душами, которым…»  
— «…суждено встретиться, соприкоснуться и найти упокоение друг в друге», — подхватывает Нагиса. О, этот отрывок он помнил прекрасно. Он цеплял его, завораживал, перечитанный на множество раз. Иногда это казалось чем-то сродни невероятной выдумке — неужели такое правда возможно? Но затем вспоминал, что сам является одним из, и сказочный морок таял вместе с выстроенными иллюзиями.  
— Прекрасно, Нагиса-кун. — Эйчи улыбается, склонив голову набок. — «Ты узнаешь возлюбленную по крыльям, невидимым для других, а ещё потому, что страсть к ней убивает все другие любовные желания». — Очередная пауза, чтоб сделать глубокий вдох. — А как ты ощущаешь это? Расскажи мне, Нагиса-кун. Я ведь не знаю. Я давно мёртв этой своей второй половиной.  
Нагиса поджимает губы: ему хочется отвернуться. Но Эйчи слишком внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, уголки губ дрожат — потому что находит отголосок ожидаемых эмоций.  
Он сделал больно, и доволен. А Нагиса совершенно беззащитен; опечален, ведь то же время от времени спрашивал Хиёри.  
— Мне не нравится это чувство. — И всё-таки отводит взгляд. Лучше наблюдать за тем, как Тсумуги виновато кивает, и они с Хиёри заново начинают танец. — Оно лишнее, и мне не нужен никто другой. Если мы когда-нибудь встретимся, это значит, что придётся отказаться от всего.  
Эйчи согласно кивает; кажется, он доволен ответом.  
— Верно, Нагиса-кун. Ничто, ни одна связь не заслуживает того, чтоб бросать себя на эшафот. Нет ничего ценнее тебя самого. Мне приятно, что ты это понимаешь.  
Это непривычно — слышать подобное от Эйчи, но Нагиса умиротворён их тихим разговором. Может, просто потерял бдительность, а вкрадчивая мягкость Теншоуина убаюкала, но одно он давно для себя решил: он бы ни за что не хотел встретиться с духовным партнёром. Как жаль, что это не излечить, не вырвать из груди колючий осколок, ревностно реагирующий на каждую радость, каждую грусть, каждый волнительный трепет, стоит пальцам коснуться чужой горячей кожи.  
Словно за тобой неотрывно следят, осуждая любое действие, слово.  
Мерзко.  
— Эйчи-кун!  
Тсумуги почти подлетает к ним. Он взмок, майка покрыта влажными пятнами.  
— Эйчи-кун, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Уже намного лучше. Помоги мне встать. — Эйчи протягивает руки, и Тсумуги перехватывает его пальцы, тянет вверх и к себе. — Вы отлично смотрелись вместе. Думаю, одной репетиции будет достаточно.  
— Разумеется, мы были неотразимы! — Хиёри самодовольно задирает нос, и Нагиса прячет улыбку. — Главное, чтоб ты не помер раньше, чем мы выступим, Эйчи-кун.  
— На твою радость составлю тебе компанию на сцене.  
— Ох, пожалуйста, только не ссорьтесь снова. — Тсумуги поднимает с пола сумки — свою и Эйчи, забирает у Нагисы полотенце. Он заботлив и внимателен, и Эйчи наблюдает за ним. — Хиёри-кун, нам надо привести себя в порядок. Пойдём вперёд.  
— Знаешь, Нагиса-кун. — Эйчи смотрит в спины удаляющимся товарищам. Его голос тих, наполнен странными интонациями, которые Нагиса не может разобрать. — «Судьба всегда предлагает тебе два альтернативных варианта…» — верно?  
Он ослепительно улыбается, смахивает со лба мелкий бисер пота и покидает актовый зал.  
«…тот, который тебе следовало бы выбрать, и тот, который ты выбираешь».  
  
— О чём вы говорили?  
— О книге.  
— О кни… Постой, Нагиса-кун. Серьёзно? — Хиёри, кажется, не верит его словам. — О какой же?  
— «Шантарам». Это Эйчи-кун мне её дал.  
Хиёри поджимает губы, виновато отводит взгляд.  
— Прости, я тебе её верну. Она мне всё равно не понравилась. Я не думал, что книга с таким названием — о военных действиях. Но, знаешь, местами было довольно интересно. Ты понимаешь, что тебе дорого, лишь в моменты, когда теряешь… О, смотри! Новая пекарня! Давай купим что-нибудь? Ты ведь всё равно остаёшься на ночь.  
Нагиса кивает, он не против, но предпочитает подождать на улице, доверившись вкусу Хиёри. Признаться, он соскучился по людям, которые были его семьёй недолгое время. А ещё — по  _их_  комнате. Он бы хотел проводить больше времени бок о бок, ведь того, что было, — он знал, — им обоим недостаточно. Ах, как это похоже на жадность. Ту самую, с которой Хиёри не хотел ни с кем его делить.  
— Держи! — Хиёри протягивает ему тайяки в бумажной обёртке. — Это с анко, у меня с шоколадом. Можем поменяться, если хочешь. — Нагиса вертит головой, греет руки о тёплую выпечку. — А домой взял пирог с лососем.  
Светится будто изнутри, и, право слово, румяные от вечерней прохлады щёки едва не трещат от улыбки.  
— Эй, Нагиса-кун. Я буду звать тебя «мирным человеком». — Выражение лица меняется столь быстро, что не успеваешь моргнуть. Хиёри сжимает хрустящий пакет с логотипом пекарни, а Нагиса пропускает вдох — вот он, этот взгляд. Жадность, злость, болезненное желание обладать прямо здесь и сейчас. Кажется, у обоих дрожат руки; больших усилий стоит не обращать внимания на скрипящий в центре груди осколок.  
— Хиёри-кун. — Нагиса опускает голову, рукой заводит волосы за ухо — и откусывает тайяки с «хвоста». — Пойдём домой.  
  
Вопросов и по сей день было много, но насколько давно отношения приобрели вектор столь драматичного помешательства? Возможно ли чётко обозначить миг, когда юношеский интерес взял верх?  
Их первый поцелуй был до нелепого смазанным, быстрым. Они стеснялись, жмурились, и Хиёри переволновался, слишком сильно потянул Нагису за волосы. Но главное, что интересовало их обоих: есть ли хоть небольшой шанс, что человек, возможно, на другом конце земли ощутит ревность, гнев, злость, и сможет ли всё это прочувствовать Нагиса?  
Какая жалость, что ему слишком быстро стало наплевать на это. А эксперимент двух горячих голов провалился.  
— Почему «мирным человеком», Хиёри-кун? — губы замирают на алой щеке. Хиёри жмурится; он обнимает за шею, утыкается носом в ключицы, и сложно понять, горячее ли кожи — его дыхание. Рваное, сбитое.  
— П-потому что Нагиса-кун забыл, что «шантарам» так и переводится.  
Он слишком плавно, изящно двигает бёдрами, и Нагиса чуть сильнее сжимает, царапает ногтями бледную ягодицу.  
— Эйчи-кун… — Хиёри нужно сделать паузу, и Нагиса ласково гладит его горячий и влажный затылок. Слишком темно, иначе он бы смог увидеть, как сильно покраснели шея и кончики ушей. — Эйчи-кун ничего не делает просто так. Вряд ли эта книга была актом его щедрости или заботы; может, он просто хотел показать тебе, как тоскливо быть одному.  
Тихий смешок венчает поцелуй — у Хиёри даже губы дрожали. Казалось, он был переполнен эмоциями, и чего было больше: сожаления с горечью или радости от долгожданной близости — Нагиса не знал. А очень хотел бы.  
— Но я ведь не один.  
— Всё имеет свой срок, и обещания тоже. Ты же видишь, как плохо Эйчи-куну; я не хочу, чтоб ты так же страдал, Нагиса-кун. Я не хочу… не х…  
Нагиса впивается пальцами в узкие бёдра, стаскивает Хиёри вбок, чтоб подмять под себя, заставить уткнуться лицом в подушки. Ему не нравится то, что он слышит; ему не нравится, что Хиёри дрожит от рыданий — право, не самый подходящий момент. Это повторялось из раза в раз: разговоры о сожалении и о том, как сильно они нуждаются друг в друге. Но каждое повторение дерёт глотку, как впервые, и Нагиса насилу сглатывает, изучает плавный изгиб спины, рельеф позвоночника, покорно склонённую голову, открытые участки тонкой шеи. Он гладит плоскостью ладони остывающую, липкую от пота кожу, и склоняется, чтоб следом отметить каждый участок коротким поцелуем.  
— Нагиса-кун, пожалуйста, не… не бросай меня, Нагиса…  
Хиёри смотрит на него через плечо и тянется рукой, комкая простыни. Пальцы цепляют распущенные светлые волосы, мнут в кулаке, путаются. Нагисе больно, он чуть наклоняет голову, а затем накрывает Хиёри своим телом, обнимая поперёк груди. Тот чуть шире, зазывнее разводит ноги, приподнимая зад, и, кажется, самое время перестать дрожать от усилием сдерживаемых рыданий, верно?  
— Хиёри-кун.  
Выдох его имени приходится на трогательно покрасневшее ухо. Хиёри жмурится, отворачивает лицо.  
— Я же дал слово. Перестань сомневаться во мне, пожалуйста.  
Видимо, Хиёри было, что ответить на это. Но прохладными ладонями Нагиса скользнул по его бокам, очертив пальцами клетку рёбер, и замершая на языке фраза смогла прорваться лишь тягучим и тихим стоном.  
Немногим позже Нагиса огладит рукой дрожащий живот, а Хиёри вцепится зубами в подушку, спуская в его сжатый кулак.  
  
— Когда твои планы рушатся, только и остаётся, что любоваться дымящимися остовами.  
Эйчи грустно усмехается, пятернёй зачёсывает волосы назад. Пожалуй, он зол.  
— Я выплачу вам всем неустойку, обозначенную в контракте. Но лишь по окончании учебного года.  
Кажется, можно услышать, как Хиёри скрипит зубами. Тсумуги испуганно хватается за локоть Нагисы.  
— Но это было грандиозно, признаю.  
— Конечно. — Огрызается Хиёри, вмиг разрождаясь ослепительной улыбкой. — Мы были великолепны, ты не мог не признать этого. Надеюсь, эта академия падёт вслед за нами.  
Он больше не говорит ни слова — разворачивается, спешит покинуть зал, и стук каблуков как обратный отсчёт до новой реплики Эйчи:  
— Иди, Нагиса-кун. Ты же всегда следуешь за ним.  
Остаётся лишь кивнуть, ведь так и есть. Здесь им больше нет места, а чувство вины от количества попранных юных судеб вряд ли отпустит. Но: «Люди делятся на тех, кто убивает, чтобы выжить, и тех, кто живёт, чтобы убивать», — так? И Нагиса знает, какую сторону выбрал Эйчи; знает, подле кого остаётся Тсумуги. А потому соглашается, принимая окончательное решение.  
— Не переживай, Нагиса-кун. — Эйчи склоняет голову набок, тянет к себе Тсумуги, и тот робко делает шаг от уже бывшего члена «fine». — Мы ещё не раз встретимся, на этом жизнь не кончается, верно?  
«Верно, Эйчи-кун».  
  
И эта мысль эхом отдавалась в голове, заставляла хаотично думать. Были вещи, которые стоило сделать до следующего учебного года, и тот вечер, когда Хиёри танцевал по комнате, озвучивал его глупое прозвище, а затем горько плакал, лишь бо́льшим грузом отяготил душу. Прощение начинается с себя, верно? И Нагиса решил, каким будет его следующий шаг.  
Здание аэропорта гудело, заполненное людской массой, а он сидел в зале ожидания, склонившись, ткнувшись лбом в колени. И пытался не задыхаться от обжигающей нутро боли, настигнувшей внезапно — будто ждала момента, когда он потеряет бдительность. Как же раздражало, выводило из равновесия чужое присутствие. Оно не нужно. Ему — не нужно. Нагиса ужасался мысли, что каждый последующий, ожидающий впереди миг мог стать роковым, ведь не хотел бросать ничто из того, что имел, и с чем решил примириться.  
Особенно не хотел бросать Хиёри.  
Но они оба нуждались в радикальных переменах.  
— Нагиса-кун!  
Отозвавшись на голос, поднял голову. Хиёри стоял напротив, держа два бумажных стакана с какао, но поспешил поставить их на сидение рядом. Ладони у него были тёплые, когда он касался бледного лица Нагисы, и тот потёрся о них щекой, успокаиваясь.  
— Тебе больно? Может, перенесёшь рейс?  
Мотает головой: нет.  
— Я… Я ничего не могу поделать, да? Ты уже всё решил.  
Горькая усмешка, и Нагиса лишается ласковых прикосновений. Хиёри присаживается по левую руку, дует на горячий какао, протягивая ему второй.  
— Пожалуйста, напиши мне, если в… — Он делает глубокий вдох, жмурится. — Если вы встретитесь — как знать, где это может произойти.  
— Или не произойти. — Нагиса склоняет голову к его плечу, греет руки о стакан. Скоро объявят регистрацию, у них не так много времени. Они вдоволь наговорились бессонной ночью, а тело всё ещё пробирала дрожь от одуряющей страсти. Под утро у Хиёри дрожали ноги, когда Нагиса сцеловывал слёзы с его щёк, повторяя, повторяя, что он вернётся, ни за что не предаст.  
И он повторил ему это интимно и на ухо, прежде чем скрыться за регистрационной ширмой.  
В руках Хиёри остался смятый бумажный стакан, а телефон замолчал на долгие месяцы.  
  
И зазвонил лишь в первых числах сентября.


End file.
